


The Events Of November 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), F/M, Gen, I'm so sorry, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), Somebody had to write it, i'll probably orphan this fic as soon as i post it, obama lore part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: POV: You are Michelle Obama.
Relationships: Barack Obama/Michelle Obama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a single piece of fanfiction since 2016 (this is also the longest fanfic I've ever written), and I've watched 10 total episodes of Supernatural, none of which had Castiel in them. Who better to write this than me?

November 6, 2020  
You look at the clock. It’s 12:30 am, and you’ve been trying to sleep for three hours already. You turn around to see your husband Barack scrolling through his phone, giggling.  
“Barack, I’m trying to sleep, can you quiet down?”  
“I’m sorry Michelle, it’s just that Destiel is canon. The Putin thing is fake obviously, but Cas is gay and in superhell, so I’m very preoccupied”  
You have no idea what he means, none of those words seem like they belong in the same sentence, and you realize it might be best if you let him be.  
“OK, but I’m going to go sleep in the guest bedroom if you’re going to stay up”  
“Alright Michelle”

November 12, 2020  
You look up from your book to see Barack staring at the TV. He really likes that show, but you don’t really get it.  
He turns around, “Michelle, I can feel it, they’re going to make destiel canon next week!”  
You don’t understand, but nod supportingly.

November 19, 2020  
You walk into his office to find your husband in tears in front of his laptop.  
“Honey, are you alright?”  
“No Michelle, I’m not alright. I can’t believe they would write such an awful ending! Dean died from falling on a piece of rebar, and to make it worse, non-fans are making fun of it! They’re saying he died of tetanus, but he didn’t, Michelle”  
Again, every sentence is incomprehensible to you “That sucks I guess?” You’re not sure how to comfort him.  
“And Castiel didn’t even show up, even though he told Dean he loved him!”  
You pat his shoulder, trying to be supportive, but you aren’t sure what else you can do. “This was the finale right?”  
“Yeah”, he sniffles.  
“Great”. At least you won’t have to hear about any new developments from this show anymore.  
“Oh, and they’re making fun of my memoir on Tumblr :-(“  
“How the hell did you make that sound with your mouth”

November 25, 2020  
You wake up to an empty bed, and walk into the kitchen to make yourself some coffee. You find your husband staring at his phone, tears in his eyes.  
You go immediately to comfort him, “Honey, what happened?” You hope it wasn’t anything awful.  
He looks down at you, “Michelle, it’s canon. Dean said ‘Y yo a ti, Cas’.”  
_Who? Oh. His tv show._ “Didn’t that show end last week?”  
“Yes, Michelle, but that was the English version. Last night the Spanish dub came out, and Dean said I love you back! Do you know what this means?”  
“No, I don’t” And you don’t really want to know.  
“This means that the original episode was supposed to have that dialogue! Michelle, they changed it. They silenced them.”  
What. “Cool, I’m going to make my coffee and take a shower now.”  
“Ok Michelle.”

It’s time for you to eat lunch, and when you look for your war criminal husband, you find him in his office.  
“Where did you get a cork board from?”  
“Hi Michelle. Did you know that in tk, Dean was supposed to say ‘I love you’? Also, Misha Collins was there when they were filming the finale, which means that Cas was supposed to come back. We could have had canon Destiel, Michelle.”  
You don’t like how your name rhymes with that word.  
“Michelle, the CW silenced them.”  
“Wow that’s awful” _what._  
“Jackles has the original episode 18 confession on his phone”  
_Who the hell is Jackles. Is that even a real name._  
“Michelle, there was totally canon Destiel in the original confession scene. I bet they kissed, Michelle. I bet anything that they kissed.”  
“That’s nice”  
“Michelle, I have to talk to him right now. I have to get him to show me that video.”  
“Ok babe, can we eat lunch now though?”  
“Fine.”  
_Thank god. Maybe it’s finally over now._

November 28, 2020  
"Michelle. Michelle. Michelle."  
"What?" You hope to god that it isn't about that tv show.  
"It's about Supernatural" _fuck._  
"What now?" _fuck._  
"They know. They found out. They know I follow Destiel stan accounts on twitter." _what._  
"Ok?"  
"Michelle they're making memes about me. It's so embarrassing, Michelle."  
 _I don't care_ "Wow that's awful"  
"Yeah, but it's ok. Some of them think that it's just because I autofollowed them, so they'll be off the scent soon."  
"Great. Can we go to bed now?"  
"Absolutely"


	2. I heard you guys like prophecies?

December 8, 2025  
You find your husband bleeding out on the ground.  
"Michelle, they got me. The Wincest shippers got me."  
Following the controversial events of the Jackles phone footage, America and parts of Canada, which now called themselves SuperCanadaLock, had devolved into chaos, resulting in a bloody civil war that was now about to take your husband's life.  
"Barack, no! You can't die!"  
"Michelle, I am happy to die for what's right. I am proud to die for Destiel"  
"Barack, I love you."  
"Y yo a ti, Michelle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fhjkldjhshfsg

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my notes app while receiving the news that I have adhd. The psychiatrist said to me "you have a high iq" as I was typing this. None of this matters, but it's important to me that you know it.


End file.
